Farmworld Power Rangers
by 100TenMillion
Summary: A world of animals and nature versus a world of industrialization and machinery. A battle between good and evil. Follow as five animal teens fight for their world against the machine invaders! An action adventure story with many plot twists and turns and plenty of action!


Farmworld Power Rangers

Episode 1: The Animal Farmworld

 _Beyond the dimensional rift, very, very far from the world of the Power Rangers we're so familiar , lie, two worlds: Farmworld and Meatindustri. Farmworld is a beautiful world where the people are animals; there are pig people, dog people, sheep people, but no humans. It is a beautiful world where animal people and nature live side by side in harmony. Meatindustri, however, is a world of machinery, where the people are robots. Some of these robots are mindless drones that do work for the superior robots, who are capable of thought. This world is full of smoke, covered in factories and machines, junk yards and seas of burnt oil. And for millenia, both worlds were at peace with each other._

 _Then, everything changed when the Grindery attacked. Led by a malevolent robot named Hyeronimus Botch, the Grindery, the military force of Meatindustri, attacked the cities of Farmworld, kidnapping its citizens by the hundreds. Although Farmworld was a peaceful world, the Grindery soon found it was not lacking in defenders..._

Auggie Doggy was a Siberian Husky teen from New Pork City who got sent to live with his aunt and uncle because of the Grindery attacks. He wore a red Jet Baby T-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He had pointed ears, a black nose, brown fur, brown eyes, and a fluffy tail. He stood four feet four; he was still short because he was only fifteen years old. His bus dropped him off at the little hamlet of Porktown, a tiny town miles away from New Pork City, where farmers grew fruits and vegetables, where cows and goats produce milk and milk products, and where chickens lay eggs for all to eat. The bus stop was fairly empty, with only an old goat reading a newspaper, waiting for his bus to arrive.

"Just terrible, all these Grindery attacks." Says the goat. "Back in my day, we didn't have that sort of thing."

"I know." Said Auggie as he sat down beside the goat.

"Now I'm thankful and all that the Grindery don't come around here and all, but I feel mighty sorry for them city folks who gotta deal with that awful sort." Said the goat as he stroked his beard. "Say boy, where you come from?"

Auggie hesitated for a second before he answered "New Pork City."

And upon hearing that, the old goat took a pause, and nodded. "You're safe here. Got me a grandson right round yer age. If anything happened to him, well..."

Ten minutes passed and a pickup truck arrived at the bus stop. As the truck comes to a stop, Auggie sees a much older Husky driving. This Husky stands a good five feet tall, much fluffier and fatter than Auggie. He is Owen Doggy, Auggie's uncle. Auggie got on the truck, waved goodbye to the goat, and as Owen drove away, put on his seatbelt.

"Sorry I'm late, son. This old gal put up a fight, but I got her to obey." Said Owen as he kept driving. "I hope you don't mind that I kept the radio off."

"It's OK." Responded Auggie. "I understand. Not in the mood for music anyway."

"Mhmm." Was all Owen could say. The country road was empty, not a car or bike to be seen. The town grew smaller and smaller as they left, while the farmhouses grew nearer. "We ain't got a TV, so if we all wanna watch a show or something, we all head on down to Old Man Dash's, cuz he got the only TV round these parts."

"It's fine." Says Auggie. Owen sighs.

"I know ya had it rough back there, your daddy told me everything." Said Owen. "Told me all bout how them Grindery attacked your school."

Auggie said nothing, but he clenched his teeth, squeezed his arms, and looked away.

"Son, I know you got scared. Heck, I'd be too, if them Grindery came down here. Shoot, I'd soil my pants if one them Grindery bots came by this here instant!" Owen said, a half smile on his face which faded as soon as he saw Auggie's pained expression.

"They took her, Uncle Owen. They took Jane..." Said Auggie, tears in his eyes. "They took her before I could tell her how I felt."

"That nice Jane Doe gal ya told me and yer aunt about last year?" Asked Owen, shocked. "How?"

But Auggie didn't answer. His eyes got watery, his nose began to tremble, his tail got erect and trembled a little.

"Nevermind, son." Said Owen as he approached his farmhouse. "So, Izzy and me'll show ya yer room."

Auggie and Owen got out of the truck and walked up to the farmhouse. It was an old, rustic farmhouse; made of wood with a shingled roof. The house was two stories tall, with an old porch up front that had a gas lamp for light, two rocking chairs, and an old guitar standing in a corner. The house was painted white, but there were parts that had the paint peeling off. An old waterpump was located a few feet away from the east wall of the house, with a wooden bucket beneath it. The two Huskies entered the house and were greeted by a third husky, Izzy. She stood at four foot seven, with red and white fur and blue eyes.

"Welcome to our home, Auggie." Said Izzy. "I'll show ya to the room we got for ya. Dinner will be ready in an hour, is that OK?"

"This early?" Auggie asked, surprised.

"We ain't got no electricity here, son. If we wanna eat, we gotta eat by sundown. Sides, we go to bed early so we can get up early to work on the farm." Said Izzy. "But don't worry, we ain't gon ask ya to work here. We know yer here to get away from that nasty Grindery business."

Auggie stayed silent, scowling, looking away from his aunt and uncle. Owen sighed, looking at his nephew with pity. A knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Izzy, opening the door. There was a pig boy and a pony girl. The pig wore a pair of denim overalls and a yellow baseball cap, while the pony wore a pink dress. He stood four feet seven inches, and she stood five feet five inches.

"Hello Peedee, hello Ponnie." Said Izzy as she greeted the boy and the girl, respectively. "How may I help you?"

"Um...uh..." Ponnie whispered, blushing, shying away from Izzy. "Peedee..."

"Ma'am, I came 'ere to give that boy o' yers his school papers. School ain't startin' till next week, but we all be getting' our papers already." Said Peedee as he handed Izzy a set of papers: class schedules, teacher's names, etc. "Tell your boy dere the ol' school's mighty accomodatin', an' not to worry bout buyin books or nothing, cuz the lib'ry's got everythin'. And if any ol' bullies try their bullyin', you tell'im ol' Peedee here's the school's bully hunter!"

"I'll be sure to tell him that, dear." Said Izzy. She offerred them dinner, but both declined. After they left, Izzy gave Auggie his papers. Dinner went off without a hitch, but Auggie said nothing. His uncle and aunt asked him about his hobbies, but he said nothing. He excused himself, went to his room, laid on the bed, and took a rest.

"...it musta been hard on him." Auggie could hear Owen down the hall. "My brother Corey told me all about how they found him fighting off one of them Grindery Drones. I didn't know they got that Jane girl until Auggie told me himself."

"The poor dear. Let's just thank our stars he's OK. I heard from Clara that thousands of people got taken by the Grindery that day!" Said Izzy.

"It's just terrible. What the Sam heck's going on in Meatindustri?" Owen's voice grew further distant by the second.

Auggie looked out his window, watching the stars come out one by one. The light of Meatindustri shone all across the Farmworld night sky, the planet itself sitting high in the sky, looking like a gray marble. An hour passed, and Auggie tried to sleep...

" _Help me, Auggie!" Cried out Jane Doe as she was carried away by a Grindery Drone. The school hallway was a mess, with several books, backpacks, and loose papers flying around. The screams of panicking students filled the air. As Auggie chased after Jane, an arm grabbed his. It was a Grindery Drone, who soon began to attempt to drag Auggie away. The Husky grabbed a fire extinguisher and slammed it against the Drone's oval shaped head. As soon as the Drone let go of him, Auggie resumed his chase..._

He woke up in a sweat. He had no way of knowing, but it was ten minutes past midnight. In that moment, he heard footsteps on the roof. He got up from his bed and looked outside. The light of Meatindustri betrays a suspicious shadow walking across the corn field. Auggie raced out of bedroom and down the stairs, where Owen was already exiting the house, shotgun in hand. Auggie followed his uncle, watching him head to the corn field. Against his better judgement, Auggie followed his uncle unto the field, clutching a hoe his uncle kept by the porch. He traversed the corn field for ten minutes, going past several corn stalks that are each over seven feet tall.

"Uncle Owen?" Auggie whispered. He stood still. A shadow approached him. "Uncle Owen, I'm here!"

But it wasn't Owen; it was a Grindery Drone! Its oval shaped head made of metal, its red eyes made of light bulbs, its mouth a chrome grill, with a humanoid body covered in black leather, its left arm a cannon in the shape of a cork screw. Its red lightbulb eyes stared directly at Auggie, as the Drone aimed its cannon arm at Auggie. But the Husky swung his hoe at the Drone's head, slamming it and leaving a large dent. A second swing and the Drone fell to the floor, twitching, its eyes blinking.

A look of fury on Auggie's eyes dissipated in seconds as he heard various clunking footsteps fast approach him. He couldn't make exactly how many Drones were coming to him, but he could guess that there would be no less than ten. He was only off by three. Auggie held the hoe on his hand, his every hair raised, his teeth bared, snarling, as the Drones aimed their cannons at him.

"Dog! Duck!" A voice called through the night. Auggie did not think twice, he ducked as a strong wind blew around the Drones, slicing them one by one, leaving them in pieces. As Auggie got up and raised his head, he saw a Black Power Ranger. The Power Ranger had black gloves and boots, black gloves with white zig zags going through the legs and a black cat tail on the back, a black top with a chrome bandolier that ran fro the right shoulder to the left part of the waist, and a black helmet with a black vizor with chrome edges. The helmet had a vague cat's head shape, with chrome whiskers on the side. The bandolier had a cat emblem below the shoulder strap. His gloves were black, and on his right wrist was a rectangular communicator with a keyhole on the side, also colored black.

"Dog, you're brave for taking on a Drone on your own, I'll give you that. But coming out when there are Drones in the area was, without a doubt, stupid. Get inside, now." The Power Ranger commanded. At that moment, his communicator beeped. He lifted it to his mouthpiece and spoke. "Yes Dr Nutz?...uhuh...Are you serious? Him?...I understand. Kato out."

The Black Ranger, Kato, turned to Auggie, and demorphed. He was a black cat, wearing a black ninja garb, with bright yellow eyes. "You've been recruited, dog."

"Name's Auggie." Said Auggie firmly. "And I don't know what I been recruited for, but I gotta find my uncle!"

At that moment, Owen screamed from across the corn field! As Auggie turned to run towards the scream, he said to Kato "Thanks for helping me, though."

Kato watched as Auggie left, sighed, and went after him...

"Let him go!" Auggie yelled at the robot holding Owen and Izzy, tied on a metal rope. They were at the edge of the farm, close to the dirt road. The robot had a saucer like head, a rotund body like a metal ball, limbs like rubber hoses, and hands and feet that looked like the claw from a typical crane game. It stood over six feet tall, was fully chrome in color, and it spoke in a synthetic voice.

"Biologicals gathered. New biological sighted. Threat level: safe. Proceed to direct Grindery Drones for gathering command." The robot said, pointing towards Auggie. "Gather biological. Gather command, execute!"

In a flash of red light, Auggie found himself surrounded by five more Drones. They rushed at him, but Auggie threw the hoe at the Drone in front of him, then delivered a kick to the one behind him. He dropped to the floor and did a spin kick, knocking away the other three Drones. "Captain of the Karate Club, boy!"

"Biological threat level: safe. Command override. Re-assessing threat level. New threat level: hostile. Commencing attack!" Said the robot. The robot swiped at Auggie, slamming him to the ground, then picking him up and tossing him to the dirt road. The robot then extended its left arm, grabbed Auggie by the tail, and dangled him five feet off the ground, before dropping him. Suddenly, a shuriken strikes the robot's body! Kato rushed towards Auggie, holding a red communicator on his hand.

"For you!" Kato handed Auggie the box, who struggled to get up. "You're bruised, but you're not out yet. Follow my lead!"

Auggie strapped the communicator to his right wrist. At that moment, a red key appeared on his left hand. Kato held his own black key in front of him, a move Auggie mimicked. With a quick shout of "It's Morphin' Time!" The two inserted their keys to the keyholes in their communicators. A bright flash of light, and the two became Power Rangers! Auggie's uniform looked similar in style to Kato's, with some noticeable differences. Besides the fact that Auggie's suit was red, his helmet had a vague dog like shape to it, it had no whiskers, and his bandolier emblem was not a cat, but a dog.

"Congrats, dog. You're a Power Ranger, now!" Said Kato. "Now, let's make scrap out of this robot! Summon your weapons!"

A light emanating from their emblems summoned their personal weapons: a sword with a red hilt for Auggie, and a pair of black bladed daggers for Kato. Kato and Auggie rushed at the robot. The robot swung at Kato, who lept to the air and threw his daggers at its head, piercing its head, causing several sparks to fall out. Auggie slashed at its body with his sword, creating a large gash on its body, exposing several wires.

"Warning, warning, warning. Attack Command override. Begin command retreat." Said the robot, but its body didn't move. "Retreat retreat retreat re- Impossible command!"

And at that moment, the robot self destructed. Kato and Auggie freed Owen and Izzy from the metallic ropes; they were unconscious.

"These two weren't the only ones that robot took, I'm sure of it..." Kato said. He looked at the town, and saw some smoke. "There might be more in town."

"Then let's go!" Said Auggie, placing his aunt and uncle safely down by the corn. He and Kato rushed to town, where sure enough, the Grindery was attacking...


End file.
